Sleutelzwaard van Harten
Het , soms genoemd als Riku's Sleutelzwaard, is een Sleutelzwaard gecreëerd door Ansem, Zoeker van Duisternis van de Harten van de Prinsessen van Hart, met uitzondering van Kairi. Naast dat het een gevechtswapen is, net als Sora's Sleutelzwaard, heeft dit Sleutelzwaard de vaardigheid om het hart van een persoon te openen en de Duisternis binnenin vrij te laten. Zijn naam, als het er een heeft, is momenteel onbekend. Het wordt alleen genoemd bij zijn type. "Sleutelzwaard van Harten" is een van de drie types van Sleutelzwaarden, samen met de twee soorten van "Sleutelzwaarden van Harten van Werelden"-"Sleutelzwaarden van Duisternis", die Koning Mickey gebruikt, en "Sleutelzwaarden van Licht", die de andere Sleutelzwaard Gebruikers gebruiken.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; Tetsuya Nomura: "Keyblades have two different constitutions, either from the Light side or the Dark side. This is merely the exterior key, the inner key can act from either side and its abilities won't change. There is no clear division between good and evil. Usually the door to each world is closed and the keyhole itself is not visible. By bringing a Keyblade nearby, the Keyhole appears. But the lock is not actually closed itself. Indeed, the Heartless were able to find the door and easily open it and in this way steal hearts. In the previous game, Sora turned the locks and closed these doors. Furthermore, about the opened door of the integrated heart of worlds "Kingdom Hearts" itself, to prevent the outflow of the darkness within hearts the intent and reasons were different so the Keyblade was used for a different purpose. In order to work, the door needs to be closed from both the Dark side and the Light side and both a dark and light realm Keyblade are needed. The King needed a Keyblade opposite from the realm of light Keyblade that Sora had, so he went to the realm of darkness to obtain one." In tegenstelling tot de andere twee types Sleutelzwaarden, bestond dit type Sleutelzwaard niet tot de Realms veranderd werden door de Sleutelzwaard Oorlog. Als deel van deze ontwikkeling, was het niet langer mogleijk om de deur naar Kingdom Hearts te openen zonder het gebruik van een Sleutelzwaard van Harten, die alleen voltooid kan worden door het verzamelen van zeven harten van puur licht. Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Nadat Sora zijn Sleutelzwaard terugkrijgt en Riku weet te verslaan, strompelt Riku rond in Hollow Bastion en komt ten slotte Ansem, Zoeker van Duisternis tegen, die Riku overtuigt om Ansem zijn lichaam te geven.'Riku': What should I do? / '''Hooded man': "It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself". Op hetzelfde moment heeft Malafide de zeven gevangen Prinsessen gebruikt om het Laatste Sleutelgat te openen, maar zonder Kairi's hart is het incompleet. Riku: "The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Met Ansem in controle, roept Riku het Sleutelzwaard van Harten op, gecreëerd van de zes beschikbare harten van de Prinsessen. Zonder Kairi's hart is het wapen ook incompleet en zou de gestolen harten kunnen vrijlaten, als het gebruikt werd. Later, nadat Malafide verliest van Sora en zijn vrienden, verschijnt Riku en "helpt" hij haar door haar hart te openen, de duisternis vrij te laten en haar te transformeren in Draak Malafide.Riku: "Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people’s hearts. Allow me to demonstrate...Behold! Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" Sora en zijn vrienden verslaan Malafide weer en ze wordt verteerd door de duisternis in haar. De vrienden volgen Riku dan naar de Grote Zaal, waar Riku het incomplete Sleutelzwaard gebruikt heeft om het Sleutelgat van Hollow Bastion op te roepen.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; Tetsuya Nomura: "The Keyblade constructed from the Seven Princesses' hearts that Riku obtained in the previous game allowed for the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion to appear. For the plan to cause darkness to overflow from hearts, the special hearts held be the Princesses were used to artificially make this Keyblade. So it is different from a proper Keyblade. There are further suggestions that this Keyblade is artificial as well." Hij onthult dat Kairi's verloren hart al die tijd in Sora zat en dat het moet worden vrijgelaten om het Sleutelgat te voltooien. Riku: "It’s no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up...The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps...Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened...But first, you must give the princess back her heart...Don’t you see yet? The princess’s heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi’s heart rests within you!...So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, and lead me into everlasting darkness!" Hij wil Kairi's hart vrijlaten door het Sleutelzwaard te gebruiken op Sora, maar Sora pareert op het laatste moment en uiteindelijk verslaat hij de bezeten Riku. Ondanks dit is Kairi nog steeds katatoon en Sora is niet in staat om het incomplete Sleutelgat te sluiten. Om Kairi te redden, gebruikt Sora Riku's Sleutelzwaard op zichzelf. Dit laat zowel zijn als haar hart vrij van Sora's lichaam, doet Kairi herleven, maar maakt ook het Sleutelgat compleet en werpt Sora in de duisternis. Onbekend voor iedereen, produceert deze daad ook Sora's en Kairi's unieke Nobodies: Roxas en Naminé. Het Sleutelzwaard zelf lost op en laat de gestolen harten van de Prinsessen vrij. Leon: "That’s right. You have one more friend to worry about. Riku’s Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses’ hearts—just like that Keyhole you saw. Of course, without Kairi’s heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses’ hearts should have been freed. Don’t worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can." Sora vervaagt in een Shadow net als Kairi ontwaakt en de snel opkomende Heartless uit het Sleutelgat dwingen Kairi, Donald en Goofy te vluchten. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II verschijnt het Sleutelzwaard van Harten als Roxas één van Sora's herinneringen droomt. Galerij Noten en Referenties Zie ook *χ-blade af:Keyblade of heart en:Keyblade of heart fr:Keyblade des cœurs de:Schlüsselschwert der Herzen es:Llave Espada del Corazón de las Personas it:Keyblade del Cuore della Gente Categorie:Sleutelzwaarden Sleutelzwaard van Harten Sleutelzwaard van Harten